16_bit_mmorpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The history of 16 bit MMoRPG (Aùgust 2016)
16 Bit MMoRPG was started some time late 2015, either October or November. The owner and developer, Revelationage, was a developer for an unsuccessful factions server known as MethanePvP. All of the great plugins Revelationage developed for MethanePvP, along with the rest of the servers files still exist on the owners personal computer. While MethanePvP was still running, the infamous developer started work on his own creation, the 16 Bit MMORPG we remember today. MethanePvP's owner, RocksDoMC (formerly known as RocksDoMinecraft) saw the development process, and was the test monkey for all sorts of things. RocksDoMC slowed production of his own server to help Revelationage grow his. RocksDoMC teamed up with an original player known as Slydininyosis to build a more advanced map for the server than what Rev had thrown fogether at first. The first portion of the map was looking great but production of the new map was haulted to allow more focus on some add-ons for the original map. Meanwhile, Rev had been hard at work adding many great things, such as plots, more quests, and a Christmas event. At this point, it was rumored that Revelationage had raked in over $400 of donations, which wasn't hard to believe because of the often purchases of Voxels, the servers premium currency. The Christmas update was amazing, it included another section to the map, more quests, more items, and just about everything you could expect. The whole original map was decorated with Christmas trees. Rev was going around looking for empty spaces to add decor to while Rocks was winterizing his mansion that he so proudly spawned on his plot. The Christmas event was a blast, and not long after that Revelationage had put together a donator mine area. The servers growth charts were through the roof, nothing could have been better. One day, the server went down, unexpectedly. The server was down for a few months, and despite many players complaining on the forums, we never found out anything. At this point, RocksDoMC's server, MethanePvP had not been touched in ages so it was vacant. Because of this, Rocks slowly faded out of the entire game altogether. The server had not been up for months, when around May of 2016 it was running. I joined and was greeted by a pirate ship style tutorial, everything was just like before exept a different map, slight theme modification, and it was not completely finished from development. Rev was online, and we chatted for a while. I dont really remember the conversation unfortunately. The next day, the server was down and hasn't been up since. Whether or not Rev is doing anything with it, we don't know. MethanePvP had its files saved, and still runs today but under a different ip and is mostly used for testing. RocksDoMC still owns the server, but rarely uses it due to his brake apart from minecraft. I hered he is slowly getting back into the game, and has plans to do a remake of 16 Bit MMoRPG. However, he is trying to contact his old friend, former developer, and maker of 16 Bit MMoRPG since his expertise is valuable. DECEMBER 2016 UPDATE: Unfortunately, 16 Bit MMorpg has been lost. We don't know where the files are or if they even exist. However, Rev is hard at work on another MMorpg that will be 10 times better than the previous. I don't want to leak any sensitive info, so that's all I'm going to say. We can expect the new MMorpg to be better than any other server in existence in my opinion.